Pon Farr
by TheOtherMaddHatter
Summary: Kutner helps Taub through his Pon Farr. Slash: Takes place before the monumental incident of doom.


**I do not own anything from House, MD. It all belongs to Fox and David Shore, Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. **

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**This was only written as a present and humorous prompt, nothing serious. Extreme slash between Taub and Kutner, even though Kutner is dead. It takes place before....the thing that should never be mentioned/never happened. I'm not listening. **

* * *

It had started out innocently enough… a few passing glances here, a sweeping touch there, the locking of lips secretly at lunch in an abandoned janitor's closet… but now things were growing increasingly out of hand. There hadn't been time for anything more than the make-out session they'd had, not with the increasing flow of patients lately, and so Taub had been left high and dry… so to speak.

Or at least high.

As in standing salute…

"Paging Dr. Taub to exam room four. Paging Dr. Taub, you're wanted in exam room four…"

That same page had been going out for almost fifteen minutes without any type of response. Although, if Taub could have moved without the issue he was having, he would have tended to it long ago. As it were, he couldn't much move without a variety of things happening, none of them public-appropriate. Not to mention his little trooper was deploying a tent in the front yard for the world to see. No, he couldn't quite go anywhere without someone noticing his condition…

And House was most likely to be the one to notice.

Or Kutner… not like he hadn't already.

"Lawrence, I swear to god…" he spat out, attempting to draw his lab coat far enough over himself to leave the safety of the supply closet. If only that damn man hadn't let in the middle of things, he wouldn't be in this sort of situation. Not that Kutner cared. In fact, he probably made it so it happened this way. "I'm really going to kill you for this… and what does 'Pon Farr' mean anyways?"

He had absolutely no idea.

--

Kutner couldn't help but laugh to himself; the situation was just perfect.

Who would have thought that that little… stimulation could have gotten Chris – Taub, his name was Taub – that hot and bothered? And so quickly, too; he really couldn't have planned the timing out any better even if he'd wanted to… which he had. No, Lawrence Kutner was truly blessed today with the perfect timing. First, by missing the clinic duty nurse, second by missing House himself, and third by getting just enough time alone with Taub to set his plan into action before leaving him high and dry with a full frontal visual going and only two words to describe it.

Pon Farr.

His personal favorite.

But perhaps this needed a bit of explanation on his part, even to himself. He'd originally planned on cornering Taub in the closet before blowing him six ways past Sunday and leaving him a mess with no change of clothing. But then he thought about it for a while and decided that that wasn't really all that much fun, to ruin the hard work so quickly for something with so little in results. So he'd considered his options all morning before settling on the newest plan, courtesy of Dr. Wilson himself. Not that he really knew what he'd done at the time, simply returning his stories after reviewing them as promised really. But they had sparked within Kutner a truly devious mission, one that he couldn't help but carry out… and so he had.

--

Fifteen steps… ten steps… seven steps… five steps –

Taub didn't make it to the doorway to the men's restroom in time.

"Ah, the elusive Dr. Taub. Nice to see you coming back to work finally!" House's obnoxious, pin-point voice rang clearly in the hallway. It made Taub stop dead in his tracks and cringe. He couldn't let his employer see him as such; he'd never hear the end of it!

"Yes, not been feeling well though…" he said, slumping slightly to feign sickness. Well, in any case, he was sick to a degree… lovesick, that is. "Thinking about calling off early, actually."

"What, that time spent in the closet with Kutner wasn't enough medicine to cure your puppy love?" House teased, knowing full well the repercussions of saying that out loud in the crowded hospital hallway. "And don't worry, no one will know about your precious little secret. I'm not going to tell them if they're too dumb to figure it out on their own anyways."

Taub let out a rush of breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"But that doesn't mean I can't still harass you." He could hear the smirk in the voice, could practically feel the malicious intent roll of the worlds. "Why don't you turn around and talk to me? Something the matter?"

House definitely knew there was a problem then if he'd already gone into his twisted form of teasing. Something inside of Taub made him shudder once more, and this time not from the raging hard-on pressing through the front of his dress slacks. Something like this should have dwindled his erection, made it flag at least, but it hadn't. If he hadn't thought he was feeling things that weren't there in this heightened state, he could have sworn the throbbing increased ten-fold. All he could think was his mental mantra of 'Damn you, Lawrence…' as he continued to face away from his boss.

"What, nothing to say Taub?" House drawled, bringing out the names now. He only did that when he was really into a game, severely ticked off, or thinking someone was an idiot. One guess as to which Taub now found himself in. "And I thought you'd like me to find Kutner for you!"

Taub couldn't hold it in any longer; he whirled on House.

"If you see him, tell him to get his tiny ass down here right this instant!" he said, pointing towards the bathroom before whirling to take off into the safety of the room, leaving a stunned and deviously smiling House in his wake.

"Well now, guess I heard Kutner right after all… Pon Farr is in season."

House left, whistling happily and twirling his cane.

--

No…

No, no, no, no…

He couldn't.

Not here.

Not in the men's restroom of his workplace.

But it was being persistent…

And God _damn_ did it feel good…

Taub tried to keep from moaning as he righted his pants once again, the throbbing nearly becoming too much for him as he lightly brushed over the sensitive vessel he knew was lying beneath those confines. And it knew what it wanted too… and demanded. Normally Taub could keep himself satisfied so that this didn't happen. He also had better control than this, but apparently he just wasn't in the zone today.

His hand made another brushing sweep all on its own.

"Nghh…" His head slammed against the stall wall to muffle the sounds of his own pleasure, intent to keep himself reigned in with whatever he had left. But he hit a special spot, one that he knew Kutner knew about and couldn't help but buck upward at the sensation while gasping out a very breathy cry. "Oh!"

That was okay, just one slip. No one was in here with him. House hadn't followed him in to harass him like he thought he would do, and no other unsuspecting employee had waltzed in, so what was the harm of letting loose and getting rid of the pesky trouser snake?

None that he could think of immediately.

Taub relented and unzipped his pants, firmly grasping his by now absolutely engorged and throbbing member tightly in one hand, hissing loudly through his lips and teeth. God damn Kutner for this…

"Ahhh…Oh God!" he slammed against the wall loudly, feeling the cool metal even through his lab coat and shirt, pressing in against his warm flesh. "Fuck!"

With whatever dignity he still had preserved, he started to pump his loosely clenched fist, slowly at first so he could get used to the sensations once again overwhelming him. It had him seeing stars, just this much, so he was fairly sure that no matter what he did, he was sure to be in for one hell of an orgasm at the end of this. That's what taunting did to him… waiting, the knowledge that Kutner was there but that he couldn't have him. God damn him… and his cute little ass.

A moan filtered through his mouth loudly as the door to the restroom burst open.

He tried desperate to control his pumping hand, to no avail, as his body took its own route and plastered him against the stall wall once again, this time with enough force to counteract the delicious feelings shooting through his groin. It was the perfect balance… which only made things worse.

"Hhhmmm…" it sounded louder in his rushing ears than it probably did in real life, but to him it sounded like a foghorn being blown. By the sudden stillness in the bathroom around him, he'd say that the foghorn was an accurate analogy.

Taub bit his tongue, drawing out another half-bitten moan.

_If I'm lucky, they'll just go away…_ His thoughts raged on, almost as fast and hard as his hand on his cock, still pumping even though the situation was dangerous. But perhaps that's why he did it, because it turned him on. He was always afraid to admit the smallest of fetishes and kinks that he had to his wife… but Kutner. Kutner almost seemed to know all on his own. _Oh_ God_… please don't go away._

--

It was obvious to Kutner what was happening in the bathroom when he entered it. It was pretty hard to miss, although there were idiots in this building that would have ignored the signs and kept on going with their boring day to day lives… leaving him to pick up the slack. He wasn't exactly upset about that, far from it actually, but how could anyone miss these bold signs?

The sounds…

The movement…

And the smell of sex…

Taub's sex.

Kutner inhaled deeply before walking towards the only shut stall door in the tiny line-up. Since there were only three stalls in the bathroom, it wasn't that far of a walk, but Kutner took it slow. He knew that something about the threat of getting caught doing this sort of act in public did something for Taub, although he'd never understand it himself. He was all for role-play and whatnot, so he sucked it up and put on his game face… Oh, the fun he would have.

Slowly and methodically he went into the vacant stall directly next to the one he knew Taub was in, shutting the door and quickly removing his pants to play the part. But he wasn't going to just do anything. He was going to masturbate. It would turn Taub on even more, therefore making it harder and harder for him to control himself until finally he'd stop teasing and go over there. Then Taub would be putty in his hands, begging for release…

That's what he wanted.

--

The sounds started so low at first that Taub could barely hear them, the gentle sounds of movement and a light moan only puncturing the air after a bit of silence. He couldn't believe it; someone else was in here with him, fondling themselves and moaning. Just like he was actually, a fact not lost upon him. His own cock twitched excitedly in his hand, begging to be ridden by his fingers… stroked until the final point of climax. It grew even harder at this taboo thought, turning Taub on even more than before. He couldn't help it… he resumed stroking.

The noises started to come in tangent then, punctuating the air together, each man soundlessly urging the other to pick up the pace, to go faster, harder, stronger than before. Taub didn't know the other man, but he was fairly certain that after this was all said and done with, he'd never be able to look him in the eye again. The man's shoes would be forever imprinted into his mind…

He let out a rather ragged moan…

--

Kutner smirked at the noises coming from the stall adjacent to his own. It was more than just arousing noises for him anymore, it was a sign of readiness that Taub was giving to him unknowingly before he quit with his own pleasure and climbed underneath the divider wall to be with him. The thought alone of the tight space they would share, crammed together, bodies touching, erections bobbing together… it made Kutner cry out breathlessly, the world almost tipping over the proverbial edge.

"Oh… _oh God_! Ahhhh!"

He slowed his pace up a bit.

He knew that if he came, when he came, he'd have Taub trapped in here all to himself, free to do with as he pleased. The man usually tended to win the game they had going between them if they were only fooling around with one another, but if Kutner could get his hands on him… it would be an entirely different story. Taub was putty when it came to the hands on approach.

That thought alone brought him to the edge again and finally shoved him over, making him cry out loudly and with pleasure as he felt the aftereffects of his hard work pour onto his hand and belly in short little spurts. The warmth was more than enough to state him for now, and so he set his mind to bigger and better things. Like Taub…

Now he was happy.

Now it was time to play.

--

Was the other man in there cumming already?

By the sounds of things, loud sounds, he was… Breathy moans, short, gasping cries, breathless, ragged panting… Oh god! Taub couldn't stop himself; he picked up the pace while desperately listening in to the man on the other side, intent on not being left alone and without something to spur him on. If the other man left now he'd be in there… stuck with a boner, unable to cum on his own. He really didn't want that.

So instead, he listened to the moans and the sounds of the man in the stall next to him as he came into a full-blown orgasm, the moans and cries not even attempted to be stifled or calmed down. It was incredible, this man's audacity to do this in public, let alone do this with the volume on full. But god damn, was it a complete turn on. Taub was there, he was on the brink, and then the sounds stopped while the sounds of cleanup started. Taub was at a loss and was forced to pause, mid-stroke, his cock ready, begging for release…

And the stall door opened.

The man walked out.

He heard the main door open and close.

He was alone, the need to keep going driving him near insanity.

But he couldn't seem to progress things any further.

--

Kutner smirked from his place poised on the edge of the sink near the door, his perfectly executed plan now fully in swing. He'd lead Taub to believe that he'd done the deed and then left, which would drive the man crazy with want. He knew full well that Taub was a voyeur and that he liked to listen as watch just as much, if not more than he liked to participate. It was the perfect technique for him to use on him to get his way…

He could hardly wait for the few minutes he was allowing for Taub to cool down in the stall alone. (He'd been on the brink, Kutner knew it, and so he was allowing for a breather before they started back in again, before he made his presence known.) Kutner couldn't wait; it would kill him…

It felt like an eternity.

The sound of a loud thumping noise against the wall divider signaled his time to go. Slowly, methodically, and overly quiet, he got down off the counter and made his way on tiptoe towards the stall still closed and latched tightly. The stall held his prize and he wanted it. He didn't feel like waiting any longer.

--

Sighing, Taub let his head fall back against the metal wall with a rather audible thumping noise, punctuated by his less audible breaths of frustration. Why would his body do this to him? He'd be regularly active, mostly with Kutner rather than his wife… who didn't know anything, but he'd been active nonetheless. In fact, more so now than he'd been before he'd met Kutner. So then why was his body, his mind, conspiring against him?

"Damn you…" he groaned out, his fist now loosely encircling himself as he closed his eyes and fully leaned back into the wall. "Damn you."

_Deep breath in… deep breath out. Repeat. Focus. _

Taub repeated this to himself as he attempted to breathe deeply, still leaning against the divider heavily, his hand still confined within the remnants of the folds of his slacks. It was still throbbing, begging, needing for _something_ to be done about it, practically shouting to him to do something, but he couldn't. There was nothing to be done, and he was fairly sure that he couldn't cum just by touching himself. No, he needed more stimulation that what he was already getting here.

Another deep breath fell from his lips as he removed his hand and dropped it to his side, the other one running through his short hair and over the back of his head in frustration. If he thought hard enough, he could almost picture it as Kutner running his hands through his hair. It wasn't enough…

Until a wet feeling started running up his shaft to the head of his cock.

Taub bucked at the touch, unsure of whom or what it was now licking his cock like some kindergartener's lollipop. He didn't want to open his eyes to find out, only sit back and enjoy it while it lasted, or until he came… whichever was better. It felt good, oh so good and terrible all at the same time. Light licks at the base, slow and taunting swirls down the shaft, mixed with hints of teeth and lips, and a sweet cavernous mouth at the other end for the head to be drawn into and lavished with affection. It was sweet agony, so much so that he bucked again, although he had tried to still his own hips. He didn't want to gag them, after all.

The hands came next, light fingers traveling behind the tongue to grip the shaft at the base and put just enough pressure on it to restrict blood flow, making every touch and lick that much more explosive. It was god-awful and amazing at the same time. Then he felt the body kneeling between his own legs, one hand running up his thigh as it made its way towards the other.

While this was happening, he felt the mouth holding the tip of his erection start to work faster, sucking in around his length as it started to move down and up in a bobbing fashion. At this, he was forced to let out an obligatory moan into the air about the two…

"Nghh…" he thrust up unwittingly, not knowing his right from his left, his up from his down, his mind from the pile of gelatinous goo it had turned into in the past few hours. "Don't… no more, please. I'm going to— going to cum… please don't."

He knew how bad it sounded, how ragged with need his voice was, how desperately he needed this, but he couldn't let this… person, man, take him on as such. But he also couldn't look, because that would shatter the little world of secrecy they'd created in the hospital, a lie, a sham. A lie withheld from Kutner, just like Kutner and his relationship was a lie to his wife… Taub's whole life was a lie.

He didn't want that.

"Don't worry," a voice said from between his legs, one he knew he recognized. "I want this, and I know you do too."

Taub's eyes flew open to star down at the man below him, on his knees in the men's third-floor restroom. Kutner sat there pretty as he pleased, starring up at Taub with an innocent expression, even though he had Taub's penis still restrained and pinned tightly in his hands. The man wasn't shy; that was for sure, at least not when it came to this sort of thing. Lightly he let one of his hands tease the underside of it, the vein there pulsing in time with his heart as it fueled the fire there. Taub could do nothing more than blink.

"How'd you… when did you…?" he tried to ask, failing miserably every time he opened his mouth to speak.

"It doesn't matter, now does it?" he said, giving Taub's member a teasing lick. "But it looks like I got here in the brink of time. Doctor, doctor, give me the news…"

He laughed a bit before sliding his mouth back over the head of the cock, down its shaft, all the way to the base, swallowing the thing whole. Taub could do nothing more than stand there and try not to collapse as his legs turned to jelly beneath him with each tentative, forceful, knowledgeable suck. They'd done this with each other before, but nothing could compare to this. Taub liked the thrill just as much as the act, and doing it here in public like this, where they could get caught, was more than enough stimulation for him.

He tangled his fingers into Kutner's dark hair as the man continued to work him, sucking every tender spot that Taub had, and a few he didn't know he had. It was rapidly getting hot, a heat wave building off of the two as they continued their lewd act without hesitation, without remorse. The sucking sounds were dwarfed by Taub's begging, starting up with little thought.

"H-harder, please, hard!" he sounded like a two-dollar whore, and he knew it, but he wanted this so bad… and Kutner was giving it so good. "_God_… hnghhhh..."

It was a silent prompt.

Kutner complied, picking up the pace while adding in his hands into the mix, fondling his balls with one hand and massaging the base of his prick with the other. It became rapidly obvious that Taub was close, oh so beautifully close… but when it happened, it was as if he were seeing angels, all having Kutner's face.

"_Ohhh_, oh _god_, Kutner… _Kutner_… _**Kutner**_!" he cried, still pumping into the man's warm and welcoming mouth as he felt himself let go, his load gushing from him and into Kutner's mouth. "Aghhhh…"

The other man simply smiled about the cock in his mouth, lapping up everything supplied to him eagerly. Taub wasn't normally this responsive, nor was he ever this vocal or into their meetings. It had often hurt Kutner when he thought that Taub wanted nothing more to do with him than a quick fuck, but lately more and more feelings had been thrown out into the open, just like a real life Pon Farr.

Well, Taub could be Kutner's Vulcan any day.


End file.
